Beta Vehicles in GTA IV
This article lists cut vehicles and vehicle changes in Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony and The Lost and Damned. These vehicles and/or their changes may be found in the files, in screenshots, or via audio. For example, handling codes, models, or other forms of coding may remain in the files, or audio of vehicles and their names can also be found. Name Changes Numerous vehicles' names were changed through development. Beta Vehicles ---- ;Barony Cut vehicle. Horn name remains in game files. According to audio data, it used the same horn sound as the Landstalker, albeit higher in pitch.File Data: sounds.dat15: barony_horn'File Data': hash_1E8A882E ---- ;Bullock Cut vehicle. Horn name remains in game files. According to audio data, it used the same horn sound as the Hakumai.File Data: sounds.dat15: bullock_horn'File Data': hash_97D8FACD ---- ;Desperado Cut vehicle. Horn name remains in game files. According to audio data, it used the same horn sound as the Faggio, albeit lower in pitch.File Data: sounds.dat15: desperado_horn'File Data': hash_E45E13D6 ---- ;Majestic Cut vehicle. Horn name and police scanner audio remain in game files.File Data: sounds.dat15: majestic_horn'Police Scanner Audio' mod_majestic.wav ---- ;Previon Cut vehicle. Horn name and police scanner audio remain in game files.File Data: sounds.dat15: previon_horn'Police Scanner Audio' mod_previon.wav ---- ;Ice Cream Truck A compact step-van is seen during the CNT show I'm Rich, and is also seen in the background of a pre-release screenshot. It appears to have an ice-cream decal on the lower sides of the vehicle, and has a vent on the roof resembling the one used on the Mr Tasty.https://youtu.be/cIeDfHOPYOE?t=463 .]] "Ice Cream Truck" is also found in the police scanner audio, alongside the existing Mr Tasty.Police Scanner Audio mod_ice_cream_truck.wav ---- ;Unknown SUV An SUV similar in size and shape to the Landstalker is seen during a VIG Insurance commercial on Weazel, and in the CNT show I'm Rich.https://youtu.be/2OF6YuWIwO0?t=1549 commercial.]] ---- ;Unknown Coach A coach resembling the later occurring Brute Dashound appears in the Higgins Helitours TV commercial. It takes the design of a dual-axle coach with a two-tone paint scheme and slanted windows. Spawnable Vehicles *Brickade *Schafter Vehicle Changes *The Merit originally had different headlights and a different set of rims, as seen during the ''Things Will Be Different'' game trailer. *The Police Cruiser originally had a (at least one) unit number marked on the trunk, and lacked orange front turning signals, as seen in an official screenshot. https://youtu.be/2OF6YuWIwO0?t=2514 *The Manana originally lacked white-wall rims, as seen in an official screenshot. ).]] *Numerous vehicles' have a slightly different appearance during TV shows and commercials: **As seen on Weazel - 'Weazel News' Commercial ***The Fire Truck originally had different, more industrial-style wheels, as seen during a Weazel News commercial. report].]] **As seen on Weazel - 'VIG Insurance' Commercial ***The Mule originally had a slide-up rear door, as seen during a VIG Insurance commercial on Weazel.https://youtu.be/2OF6YuWIwO0?t=1557 commercial.]] ***The Securicar and Enforcer both had an openable side-door. The side door of the Enforcer is seen opened during a Weazel News Chopper 4 commercial. The door is also separate in the models' hierarchies.https://youtu.be/2OF6YuWIwO0?t=2222 ***The Enforcer appeared to have a different livery, bearing Liberty City Police Department text on the sides and emblems on the doors. **As seen on Weazel - 'Waning with the Stars' Commercial ***The NOOSE Patriot was originally marked as an LCPD vehicle. Moreover, the model name, texture names and all data relating to the NOOSE Patriot refer to it as the polpat and polpatriot, in a similar manner to the Police Maverick (polmav), as opposed to the NOOSE Cruiser noose.https://youtu.be/2OF6YuWIwO0?t=2519 .]] ***The Jetmax had a rear spoiler. **As seen on CNT - 'LCPD' Commercial ***The Presidente had different rims, and also appeared to ride much lower, as seen during an LCPD recruitment ad on CNT.https://youtu.be/cIeDfHOPYOE?t=3067 ***The Annihilator had its side doors closed, and also lacked the yellow stripe on the sides.https://youtu.be/cIeDfHOPYOE?t=3074 ***As seen on CNT - 'Higgins Helitours' Commercial ***Both the Maverick and the Helitours Maverick appeared with a single main rotor blade, as well as closed side doors. ***The Maverick appears without decals on the sides, and with a different two-tone color scheme, where only the cabin roof and tail top, as well as the skids and a body stripe are painted in the secondary color, shared with the in-game Police Maverick color scheme. **As seen on CNT - 'Sully's Auto Mart' Commercial ***The Contender had 5-spoke rims. ***The Blista had different rims with disc trims. ***The Hakumai lacked the plastic fascia between the rear lights and its badging. **As seen on CNT - 'Super Classy Touch Limo' Commercial ***The Stretch originally had a larger grille with both vertical and horizontal elements, and also lacked tinted windows, as seen during the CNT show I'm Rich.https://youtu.be/cIeDfHOPYOE?t=983 .]] **As seen on CNT - I'm Rich ***The Flatbed originally had red and white stripes along the sides of the flatbed variant, and also had colorable wheels.https://youtu.be/cIeDfHOPYOE?t=50 .]] ***The Infernus appears with different rims, and painted headlight trims. .]] ***The Squalo originally had racing-style liveries.https://youtu.be/cIeDfHOPYOE?t=69https://youtu.be/cIeDfHOPYOE?t=96 .]] ***The Banshee appears with different rims, a single secondary-color stripe as opposed to a twin stripe, and a slightly different rear bodykit extending over the rear arches. ****According to an exploded diagram, the bodykit rear arches may have been extra or tuning parts. in GTA IV.]] ***The Turismo appears with a different emblem on the hood, 5-spoke rims, and a secondary side intake. ***The Super GT had red brake pads, lacked Dewbauchee emblems on the front and rear, and had a "Super GT" badge on the trunk. It was also manufactured by another brand, Asstone. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Faggio's mirrors would have originally been an extra component, spawning randomly instead of permanently, however, a mis-spelling of the part's name causes them to remain permanent.Model Data: Faggio extra1 References }} zh:侠盗猎车手IV中被删除的载具 Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Beta Vehicles in GTA IV